PBV/CEL Warning Screen
1980-1986 PBV-CEL.jpg CEL Warning 1b.png File:Playaround Video- from Lady Grey (1980) File:Starscreen Warning: Against a black-tan-green gradient background, we see the following text scroll up: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THE FILM CONTAINED ON THIS VIDEO CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND ANY OTHER USE INCLUDING MAKING COPIES OF THE FILM, CAUSING IT TO BE SEEN OR HEARD IN PUBLIC, OR BROADCASTING IT TO BE TRANSMITTED TO SUBSCRIBERS TO A DIFFUSION SERVICE, OR SELLING, LETTING ON HIRE, OR OTHERWISE DEALING WITH IT IN WHOLE OR PART, IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. SUCH UNAUTHORIZED USE IS PUNISHABLE BY CRIMINAL PENALTIES OF UP TO SIX MONTHS JAIL AND FINES OF UP TO $10,000 IN ADDITION TO DAMAGES, FOR BREACH OF COPYRIGHT. Just as the text leaves the screen, the background appears to slide up, leading into the logo for PBV or CEL's "Entertainment Revolution" logo. Variant: On The Last Starfighter, it doesn't fade in. FX/SFX: The text and background scrolling up. Music/Sounds: A Moog synthesizer ditty. The PBV/CEL logo music begins to play at the very end of the warning. Music/Sounds Variant: On PBV Video releases, the last second of the warning screen with the first second of the announcer is heard. Availability: Can be found on old PAL tapes of PBV/CEL releases in Australia. Scare Factor: Low to medium due to the music. It gets even worse with the next warning... 1980-1986 (Alternate) CEL Warning 2a.png CEL Warning 2b.png Star Video ident & Warning. Nickname: "Skull and Crossbones of Doom" Warning: Against a light blue background with a large white "Skull and Crossbones" picture, the same text as shown in the first logo scrolls up. Just as the text leaves the screen, the background fades to black. FX/SFX: The text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On PBV Video releases, the warning screen is mentioned above. Avaiability: Can be found on some old PAL tapes of PBV/CEL releases in Australia. Scare Factor: Slightly high, due to the addition of the "Skull and Crossbones". 1986-1988 File:CEL Home Video - Copyright and Preview Time File:Rank (rare opening and closing logos) Nickname: "The Outback" Warning: On the same Outback background as the 1986 CEL Home Video logo, we see the warning screen scrolling, but the warning text is changed to reflect the New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. When the warning screen stops scrolling, it segues to the CEL logo. SFX: Same as the second warning. Music: A country tune. Music Variant: On the "Preview Time" variant, the music is a catchy Rock-and-Roll synth tune. Availability: Ultra rare. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1999 CEL Video (Part 1).png CEL Video (Part 2).png CEL Video (Part 3).png UA Home Video) Nicknames: "Grid at Night" and "Star Wars Warning". Warning: On a midnight blue background is a blue grid at the bottom and dark mountains right behind it. Then the yellow word "WARNING" appears at the top and underneath it white text scrolls up into a 3D perspective effect a la the Star Wars opening scroll. FX/SFX: The 3D scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Commonplace on MGM/UA Home Videos of the late 80's. Also seen on early releases of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends in New Zealand. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Category:Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Defuncted Warning Screens